


The Three Times Sanghyuk Says "I Love You" (And That One Time Youngkyun Says It Back)

by hwiwon



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, HWIWOOON, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, STAN HONEYST, The Author Regrets Nothing, also can the author write some aus FOR ONCE..., also i mentioned mr kim hwan because i love him, captaining my ship as per usual, hwiwon, hwiwon rise, i love hwanwon btw, slightly occness because... yeah, theres no angst in this one because i love my boys and they deserve pure happiness, this is just really fluffy and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiwon/pseuds/hwiwon
Summary: For Sanghyuk, those three important words were the easiest to pronounce. It was natural, like breathing.For Youngkyun, though...





	The Three Times Sanghyuk Says "I Love You" (And That One Time Youngkyun Says It Back)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, back on my hwiwon bs !!! i love this pairing but isnt that obvious...  
> english isnt my first language so do point out my mistakes PLEASE i will love u...  
> unbetad and un _everything_ because i suck !  
>  anyways... enjoy ?

The first time Sanghyuk said those three important words it was a day like any other.

There wasn't anything particular about that day except, perhaps, that Sanghyuk was worrying a little bit too much. He did that a lot, actually. He was tired and he wasn't feeling confident in his skills like he normally would. He didn't have it in him to even pretend that he didn't feel like breaking down at _any_ given moment.  
He worried a lot about whether he was going to make it or not. But he also worried _a lot more_ whether if _Youngkyun_ was going to make it. And yeah, he shouldn't spend so much thinking about other people when his debut was also on the line but he couldn't help it. He cared about the young boy just a little too much.

They were exhausted after a long session of dance practice and Sanghyuk was too worn out, just as physically as emotionally, that he felt... _off._ And of course Youngkyun was there to remind him that he was doing okay.  
"I fucked up so many times today I could _feel_ everyone's desire to murder me," he whined, plopping down on his bed without even taking off his shirt wrenched with sweat.  
Youngkyun's brows knitted with concern.  
"That's not true, hyung, you're... doing your best-"  
"I'm lacking," Sanghyuk pointed out.  
" _No,_ you're trying-"  
"I could do better, though..."  
"Could you _shut up_ for a second? I'm trying to prove a point here," Youngkyun huffed frustrated.  
Sanghyuk snorted. "Alright, your point is?"  
Youngkyun sat on his bed, staring pointedly at the older. "You're amazing, hyung, and you're trying your best. I'm... I'm _really_ proud of you," the younger whispered.  
And Sanghyuk felt breathless. Youngkyun always had that effect on him.  
" _I love you_ , Kyunnie. I really, _really_ do," he whispered, his eyes closing suddenly, too tired to wait for a reply.  
He wasn't going to get one anyways.  
Youngkyun stared at his hyung, his breath even and smooth, and watched the way his lashes would flutter with the slightly movement of his closed eyes.  
He hoped his dream was a good one.

The second time Sanghyuk said those three important words he was feeling... _stressed,_ kind of.

There was a meeting, a lot of important people speaking important stuff and he was having a hard time concentrating on what was going on because his mind kept wandering off to that time during vocal practice when he missed a note and another trainee had the _audacity_ to laugh at him, as if he was better. _Maybe he is better than me,_ he thought.  
His attention snapped back when he heard the words _"survival"_ and _"debut"._  
He poked at Youngkyun's side, his voice low but urgent. "What did he say?"  
Youngkyun rolled his eyes and attempted to brush his hyung hand away. Of course that only led to them holding hands, their fingers intertwining.  
"Pay attention," the younger scolded.  
Sanghyuk only pouted.

"So, you're telling me that they're putting us against our own friends, on a shitty survival show? That's _stupid,_ " Sanghyuk complained.  
"It's actually a pretty smart move, if you think about it," Youngkyun commented.  
They were laying on their respective beds, staring at the ceiling, thoughts swirling around in their heads. They got the day off after the meeting and when the other boys got out of the dorms, (because, honestly, who wouldn't enjoy their day off _actually_ going out?) they opted for staying together at the dorms.  
_We're such losers,_ Youngkyun once said. Sanghyuk agreed.  
"Whatever, I don't want to compete against them. They're my _friends.,_ What if... What if I win?" _What if I lose,_ he also thought.  
"They're... They are going to feel happy for you, hyung," Youngkyun murmured. "If they truly are your friends, they're going to be happy."  
"I don't think I'll be able to look at their faces if I ever... _God,_ what about Hwannie?"  
Youngkyun rolled his eyes. "Of course," he huffed.  
"What?" Sanghyuk breathed a laugh.  
Every time he mentioned the young guitarist Youngkyun would act like this and he found it just so amusing he kept pushing his buttons.  
"You're only thinking about _him,_ " Youngkyun's voice had _that_ tone, like he was annoyed but felt confused at the same time; confused about what's there to be annoyed about. "You don't think about the other guys! What about Seungseok hyung, or Chulmin hyung, or Dongsung hyung? He's been a trainee for such a long time! If they lose-"  
"If we win," Sanghyuk corrected.  
"Same thing," the younger rolled his eyes at at the interruption. "If we... He's going to feel it the most, not _Hwan._ "  
"Hwan _hyung."_  
"He's not your hyung," Youngkyun retorted.  
"I know he's not _my_ hyung, he's _your_ hyung, show some respect, _kid._ "  
" _Make me, _" Youngkyun dared, a glint of mischief in his eyes.__  
Sanghyuk laughed. "I can't believe you're jealous of Hwan."  
"I am _not_ jealous of him!" he nearly squealed.  
"Yeah, right," the older mused, entertained about his outburst.  
"Shut up," the young boy hissed.  
"You really have no respect for the elder," the hyung sighed dramatically. "I've taught you better than this."  
"Yeah, whatever, _Sanghyuk,_ why don't you go with your _Hwannie,_ maybe he does show some respect to you."  
"Kyunnie..."  
"Yeah?"  
" _I love you._ "  
There was a sharp intake of breath and then:  
" _Why don't you go love your Hwannie?_ "  
Sanghyuk laughed so hard he fell off his bed.

The third time Sanghyuk said those three important words they've just won their survival show and he was so happy he felt as if his chest was going to explode.

When they announced the winner team; the dance team, everything came crashing down on him he just couldn't stop crying. Even when he had to spoke, choked up words because he was just so happy, the tears never stopped. He was grateful for his team and the way gentle hands, _Chanhee's,_ he assumed, comforted him.  
After all the fuss, when the cameras finally turned off and he was Sanghyuk again, not Dawon anymore, his number one goal was to find Youngkyun.  
He was practically bouncing off the floor, his steps _too light,_ his chest _too full._  
He soon spotted his young friend with his other teammates.  
"Hey, Youngkyun!" he yelled, sprinting all the way to meet him.  
There was a sort of urgency in his voice that had Youngkyun tilting his head, staring at his direction.  
_"Hyung?"_  
Sanghyuk forgot about what was going to say, he wondered if he was going to say anything at all, but Youngkyun was staring so deep into his eyes he was amazed that he didn't forget how to properly breathe. _Point for me,_ he thought.  
"Hi," was all he said when he reached the young boys and it sounded dumb even to his own ears.  
"Hi," Youngkyun replied, smiling that gummy smile of his that made Sanghyuk feel weak on the knees.  
Taeyang rolled his eyes and tugged at Chanhee's arm, motioning for him to move so they could give them some privacy.  
On any normal day, he would have made a witty remark, would have said something about his hyung being _too dense._ But he, too, was feeling so happy he didn't feel like ruining the mood for anyone. Even if it was Sanghyuk.  
"Did you want to tell me something, hyung?" Youngkyun's soft voice filled the silence that his friends left.  
"Yeah... No... I mean," Sanghyuk breathed out. His eyes averting to the floor. "I guess I just wanted to see you?" he said.  
Youngkyun pressed his lips in a thin line in an attempt to hide the smile that was _so_ going to break out on his face. His hyung was so cute like this.  
"We _literally_ live with each other and we just finished recording a show together like, just a few moments ago, hyung," the amusement in his tone was too obvious.  
Sanghyuk groaned. "I know but... _You know,_ " he said.  
"Yeah, I know," Youngkyun broke the distance altogether to hug his hyung, skinny arms wrapping around his middle.  
"Kyunnie..."  
Youngkyun hummed, his ear pressed against the older boy's chest, the heartbeat like a melody he grew accustomed to.  
"Kyunnie, _I love you so much._ "  
For Sanghyuk, those three important words were the easiest to pronounce. It was natural, like breathing.  
For Youngkyun, though... He felt like choking up.  
He tightened his arms around his hyung, and taking a deep breath, he replied:  
_"I love you, too, hyung. So much."_

**Author's Note:**

> everything that was on my mind while writing the hwan part was that one vlive hwan was doing where u could hear youngkyun talking to him almost all the time please theyre so cute my sweethearts also hwiwon are my everything but hwanwon are soulmates (hwan said so)  
> also this is super short ??? but im still working on that hwiwon soulmates au and im making it extra sad because i enjoy suffering  
> the next time im REALLY posting jaeho i promise (kinda)  
> oh and... should i make a curiouscat for yall to send me some prompts anonymously???  
> kudos and comments are appreciated !!!!!


End file.
